


Цветочек

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Однажды у Хинаты в горшке с кактусом вырастает Кагеяма.





	Цветочек

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Суми

Он вырастает в горшке с кактусом в самом начале апреля — маленький, несуразный, больше похожий на сорняк, но Хината оставляет его. Не вырывает и на следующий день, когда тот как будто даже подрос на пару сантиметров. И ещё через пару дней, когда разворачиваются листья: широкие, плотные, перечёркнутые тёмными полосами. Через неделю Хината покупает отдельный горшок и пересаживает росток туда; к тому времени тот уже разрастается до приличных размеров.

Странной формы листья синеватого окраса, упругий стебель с мягким пушком и намечающийся бутон выдают в нём какой-то экзотический цветок, но Хината не может найти в интернете ничего даже отдалённо похожего. Как будто в один прекрасный день у него в горшке с кактусом вырос новый, неизвестный науке вид.

Хината не интересуется растениями в общем и цветами в частности, но исправно проверяет землю в горшке и поливает каждые три дня. Наверное, цветку этого хватает — он растёт, с каждым днём становясь всё больше и больше. За месяц Хината пересаживает его ещё трижды, задумываясь о том, что стоит спросить в клубе садоводства — нормален ли вообще такой рост? Бамбук растёт быстро, но вряд ли это одно и то же.

Когда цветок перерастает очередной горшок, Хината решает, что, наверное, это всё-таки бамбук. И в клуб садоводства он так и не заходит.

Цветок стоит на подоконнике и выбивается из общей картины комнаты. Трижды Хината роняет его на пол, случайно попадая мячом. Трижды шипит сквозь зубы, вычищая из ковра землю. И трижды царапается о практически незаметные колючки на листьях. Не то чтобы цветку от этого становится лучше или хуже, но с мячом Хината теперь тренируется подальше от окна, с любопытством поглядывая на сильно побуревшие листья.

В конце лета Хината приносит в комнату ведро и ставит его у окна — теперь оно будет служить новым горшком. Цветок в высоту уже намного больше метра, и Хинате иногда кажется, что тот хочет захватить комнату — настолько сильно разворачивает листья. Бутон всё ещё не распустился, но с каждым днём становится всё насыщеннее. Хината тыкает в него пальцем по утрам, и каждый раз ему кажется, что цветок пытается увернуться. Конечно же это ему кажется, ведь цветы не обладают интеллектом.

В начале осени начинают пропадать мячи. Сначала тот, что Хината сохранил со своего первого матча — как память. А на следующую ночь пропадает мяч, который подарили сокомандники. Хината расстраивается, расспрашивает мать и Нацу, ищет сам, но толку от этого никакого — мячи словно сквозь землю провалились.

В четвёртый раз Хината роняет цветок — тот уже почти два метра, а бутон вот-вот раскроется — посреди ночи. Отплёвывается от тонких побегов, лезущих в рот и цепляющихся за волосы, и возвращает ведро в вертикальное состояние — собирать с ковра землю он будет утром.

Но утром он убегает на тренировку, чудом её не проспав, а когда возвращается вечером, обнаруживает практически всю землю на ковре, сам же цветок полулежит, привалившись к стене и беспомощно свесив корни.

— Тебе настолько здесь не нравится? — спрашивает Хината, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. — Или не нравлюсь я?

Он тянется погладить широкие листья, которые выглядят бархатными и приятными на ощупь. Наверное глупо пытаться найти общий язык, ведь это всего лишь цветок, а вовсе не человек. И не то чтобы Хинате не хватает друзей...

— Дурацкий сорняк! — от неожиданности кричит на цветок Хината и слизывает с пальца выступившую кровь.

Хорошо, что реакция быстрая — только она и спасла. Хината обиженно смотрит на цветок, который уже не проявляет признаков агрессии, наоборот, приглашающе шевелит листьями и покачивает наливающимся бутоном из стороны в сторону.

— К тебе подойдёшь, а ты руку откусишь. Я что, похож на дурака?

Цветок согласно кивает бутоном, и Хината сердито бросается на него, опомнившись лишь в последний момент. Замирает. А перед носом покачиваются листья, усеянные множеством маленьких шипов.

— Дурацкий сорняк, — повторяет Хината и отходит на пару шагов.

Ему бы позвать на помощь или вызвать какую-нибудь службу... Но вот кто занимается укрощением взбесившихся цветов? Поэтому Хината не делает ничего. И цветок тоже.

Они просто принимают друг друга как данность.

Хината просыпается утром от напыщенного — другого слова и подобрать-то нельзя! — фырка над самым ухом. Открывает глаза и от удивления падает с кровати.

Он точно не ожидал, что его цветок станет таким... таким похожим на человека.

Сквозь окрасившиеся в ярко-синий цвет лепестки явственно проступают черты человеческой фигуры, обнимающей себя за колени. Хината не видит лица, но чувствует какое-то напряжение — не то чтобы неприятно, но похожее чувство у него вызывают сильные противники на площадке.

— Так вот ты какой, — шепчет Хината и осторожно придвигается ближе, краем глаза следя за извивающимися побегами — не хочется снова получить ни за что. — Вроде такой большой, но маленький.

И в самом деле — сам бутон едва ли достигает двадцати сантиметров, а фигура в нём кажется беззащитной. Хината прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться: совсем как куклы Нацу, только, наверное, живой.

— А ты живой? — соскакивает с языка прежде, чем Хината успевает подумать.

В ответ ему прилетает побегом по плечу — не слишком больно, но ощутимо. Словно спрашивая: «Ты что, совсем дурак?!»

— Значит, живой, — широко улыбается Хината и протягивает руку. — Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя Кагеямой? Ты такой здоровый.

Цветок покачивает побегом — как бы в раздумьях, — а потом обвивает пальцы Хинаты, переплетаясь с ними.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, Кагеяма.


End file.
